A Jashin Monolouge
by MaleficMistress
Summary: Hear the rants and beliefs of the infamous Jashin as he explains why he is the way he is. I apologize for the bad summary, hopefully the story itself is better. All reviews are welcome.


Balance. This is a  
pitiful fantasy that most Gods seem to trick themselves into  
believing they can withhold. Life, and death, good and evil, both two  
sides of the same coin. Where there is a Yin, a Yang is sure to  
follow in it's shadow. This has simply been accepted as the 'circle  
of life.' The way things are. The 'ideal' way of living ones life.

I however, oppose  
such a disgusting idea with every fiber of my being. Genocide, chaos,  
complete and utter destruction of all, simply because you have the  
power to. Each century, the lives of these 'great shinobi' have grown  
more and more brittle. They do not fight for the lives they are  
granted, they do not struggle, they do not bleed, they do not hurt.  
They are weak. Sheep. Allowing themselves to be run by governmental  
systems without so much as a protest until another steps up, once  
again, leading them blindly into a battle they will surely die in  
because they have no will to fight. What they call fighting, I call  
stumbling. They do not fight; they flail around blindly with  
unrefined abilities. Abilities that have such potential. However they  
merely scratch the surface of that said potential resulting in  
perhaps less than a quarter of the destruction it has the power to  
cause. A waist!

The Gods  
graciously granted these humans chakra for one reason. To make them  
better than the rest. To weed out the weak. To fight for what is  
there's and to take what isn't. To destroy all in their path simply  
because they can. Why would you be given such a gift, simply to hold  
it back? Senselessness. Gifts were given to be used. Instead, these  
once called 'special humans,' suppress it until it is almost useless,  
labeling battle and death 'barbaric.' Idiocy! They do not appreciate  
the gifts given to them, and they do not appreciate their own lives.  
There for, they are easy to destroy. The behavior and nature of these  
shinobi is sickening.

Only the select  
few, who understand that their gifts can be used for greatness, that  
understand the ways of growing stronger, is to best another, and to  
simply have the will to act, will be rewarded by myself. The gift of  
my presence and enlightenment, and soon to follow, immortality. So  
that they can go on fighting in my name, for all of time. They can  
continue to spread my wishes for devastation throughout this pathetic  
realm. It pleases me to obtain such loyal followers. So loyal, that  
they even will sacrifice the souls of their most challenging  
opponents to me. Call it a bit of payment if you will for the gift I  
have given them in return. As long as I receive the blood, they may  
retain their immortality for the glory. A little, tit for tat.

However, there a  
those few, more notable followers, who are so determined to spread  
my, sadly unknown name to the world, that they will offer me a  
powerful sacrifice for judgment. In hopes that, I shall present  
myself and enlighten these fools. I shall admit, sometimes I am  
granted with a soul who has a change of heart upon my presence, and  
will offer his soul to me willingly, swearing their loyalties to me.  
If I see fit, I judge these souls accordingly, and allow for them to  
make up for their wasted gifts, by placing them in an infinite battle  
against another selected opponent of equal or greater abilities for  
my amusement.

However should I  
reject a soul, they are placed in a personal favorite realm of mine.  
The realm of judgment. An infinite state of dying. They are beaten,  
gutted, stabbed, strangled, drowned, suffocated, until death. Then  
they are resurrected, and the process repeats in a never ending  
cycle. Some accuse me of doing this for the sake of punishing them  
for wasting their gifts. However, I simply wish to see them suffer.  
They cannot defend themselves, half of them do not even resist. So  
why should I do nothing less? My main reason for anything that I do?  
Because I simply can. So I will. I am not a complicated God. The  
other Gods created the world and these beings, so I take it upon  
myself to simply tear it apart at the seam.

I am against the  
act of deception and trickery. I do not believe in concealing ones  
intentions or fighting in a way to avoid damage for the sake of self  
preservation. A good enough shinboi should be able to fight their way  
in and out of any situation regardless of injuries. If they live, so  
be it, if they die, at least they faced their fate with dignity.

I am exceptionally  
proud of the fact that my followers do not back down from a fight  
They will destroy any and all to achieve their goals, they are not  
cowards and do not fear death. If death should present itself, I  
would be ashamed and insulted should they do anything less than step  
forward with their heads held high.

I do not believe  
in mercy. Should an opponent stoop so low as to beg for his own life  
rather than fight for it, I encourage my followers to prolong their  
deaths. To make them bleed and hurt. It is the only punishment  
fitting for such cowardly acts in my own, not so humble opinion.

However do not  
make the mistake of thinking I am biased. Oh no. If a follower of  
mine were to beg or offer mercy, fear death, hold back in battle,  
anything that went against everything I stand for, I would grant them  
nothing less than what they deserved. Punishment by the realm of  
judgment, and spending the rest of their times in the infinite state  
of dying.

One would say I am  
rather, strict with my followers for a God of a simple goals. I do  
not wish for them to be lead by another mortal, I like for them to  
think and act for themselves. However they will at least respect what  
I ask of them and show their loyalties for me because this is what  
they want, and they know they can gain from it. Not only can I grant  
them eternal life, in the meantime for those less fortunate, I will  
be the one judging them in the event of their deaths, so they should  
at least be on my good side, what little there is.

A brief example of  
my expectations? I demand their prayers before they enter battle.  
Asking me for a good kill. It shows me that they still retain the  
fact that they are killing in my name. So I grace them with my  
support and good wishes. I also demand their gratitude for my support  
should they survive their battle. I enjoy being inside of their heads  
and hearts at all times.

Another fine  
example of my standards. I do not reward failure. Should a kill  
escape for instance, a follower may beg me for my forgiveness. Unless  
of course, they offer me their enough of their own blood in exchange  
for what they failed to spill, the pleas shall go unheard. In such  
events, they will be forced to preform a ritualized suicide, overseen  
by one of my High Priests. They will then of course, be punished by  
none other than my realm of judgment. I consider myself an easily  
pleased God. I do not ask for the impossible so failure is highly  
disgusting to me. My name is Jashin. I reward the strong and punish  
the weak. It has been my way for centuries and it will always remain  
this way for as long as mortals walk the earth.


End file.
